


Echoes in time

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Original Character(s), World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: "Einstein theorized that time travel was possible, but he was looking at it as unidirectional, going forward. Traveling into the past is much more problematic, as countless stories have demonstrate"  Kelley Armstrong said once. And this story is one of them.What happens when Fitz ends up 75 years back in time with the WW2 ahead of him. With one ally on his side and his darkest thoughts screaming to be let out?





	Echoes in time

 

 

"Rise and Shine Mr. Fitz!! "

Fitz opened his eyes, taking a deep breath of cold air . The oxygen flew through his lungs painfully . Before he knew it the door of the cryo freeze chamber was open and Enoch's hand lead him to sit up straight while putting a blanket around. He was really cold and difficult to think properly.

"It will take awhile before your body adjusts properly."  

"What year is it?" Fitz asked him, fearing he was already too late.

Enoch turned around , unable to face him which made his suspicions true.

" I received a transmission not long ago , it was one of your friends . Agent Melinda May. Her voice was in high pitch which I assume it is indeed attributed to panic or even fear."  

Fitz stood up leaving the blanket in the chamber. He starting to panic himself none the less.

"What did she said Enoch?"

" It seems your friends are back after all."

"What you mean?  Back...? "  Fitz turned around to give a look to the chamber and returned his gaze back to him.

"How long was I asleep?" He was now getting frustrated by the minute.

"Six months , 2 days and 12 hours"

" What?? You ..woke me up earlier? But Robin's drawing? What about the extinction level event?"

" Agent May was asking for the Directors orders , in the transmission. I couldn't track her position but it wasn't from Earth."

" She was in space? How? I mean you sent them to the future didn't you Enoch? Did you?"

"Yes the monolith was opened according to the Seer's prophecy and sent them through."

They both were walking towards the cockpit of the spaceship . He was confused more than he was confused when the entire team vanished not many months ago in the diner. He was hungry, cold and tired  with the distance between him and his friends, between him and Jemma getting  longer .

 _The odds are not in your favor_  . The voice in his head  was back again. The last thing he needed so he decided to silence it .

The darkness was starring right back at him . He couldn't make where they were or why May was in space.

Enoch  was sitting now  , scrolling through a small screen in the main board of the cockpit .

" I kept track of the events on Earth while you were asleep Mr Fitz. About  five months ago several  alien attacks took place , Edinburgh, New York and Chicago. It seems Quake was the epicenter of the last one. "

"Daisy?"

" Yes the news said S.H.I.E.L.D  that was dismantled went under the shadows again and saved a lot of people in Chicago. The main avenue of the city was damaged severely."

"So they came back!"

He buried his face in his hands , disappointed .  Not disappointed they were back, disappointed he didn't find them . They didn't needed him after all . How could they ?

 

"What the transmission said Enoch?"

Enoch turned his gaze and played the last transmission with number  3212

 

 _" Lighthouse do you copy? This is Agent May, I repeat do you copy? "_ May's voice was fast , he couldn't hear any background voices or noises .

 _" Please anyone? Lighthouse we are under attack..."_ a loud bang as a metallic thrust stopped the transmission .

 

He had so many questions , one moment he was in the lighthouse making sure they had enough weapons to fight , saying goodbye to Hunter when he put himself inside the chamber  with everything around him going dark  only to wake up in a different world. Again.

But before he could voice his frustration and try to locate his friends  he noticed Enoch's gaze was frozen and fixated right in front of him. Turning he saw a huge spaceship heading full speed towards them.

"Bloody Hell!"

The impact was unavoidable . The lights went out and the ship was sent several meters on the left. Before he or Enoch could react the sirens of the ship went off . Soon they would have company. Enoch was struggling to turn the main engine on.

"Did you tried to turn the entire thing off ? "  
"What?"

Not even questioning himself he turned the metallic key clockwise and everything turned off , he turned it again with the main engine coming back to life.

But it was too late for a fast escape . A blade hit the main board and they both ducked down, the main board was almost destroyed. Turning his head , faced a man with a weird mask on.

"Marauders !!"

"What? "

"Space mercenaries Mr Fitz! Quick this way!"

They both were doing good job avoiding couple of shots aiming to them , running towards the back of the ship.  Only they were heading straight to the enemy with at least four of them coming through.

Before the end of the ships hallway Fitz felt a sharp pain in his neck with him reaching involuntary the floor while everything went dark.

 

 

The sound of the humming went on and on as he was getting back at it . The room was moving in circles. The sharp pain in his neck was now continuous. He located Enoch across the dark room. They were no windows , a bright light that hurt his eyes.  The humming wasn't coming from his head, it was everywhere.

"What happened?"

"We were captured by the Marauders  , brought here. "

"Where is here ,Enoch? " He caressed the back of his neck  the pain was distracting him.

Enoch was analyzing the room  carefully.

 

" Kasius's ship I suspect."

  "Who? " Enoch opened his mouth to explain but Fitz stopped him.

   
"Let me guess , big bad alien who wants to invade Earth? " he was rather sarcastic now.

 

" Well we have to get out of here, we need a plan." Fitz continued and stood up heading towards  the heavy metallic closed door. He couldn't find a way to open it , he had no tools  with him.

" I checked it, it's not possible to hack the doors system and open it with no equipment ."

 _Thanks for telling me Enoch , you are so useful !_ The voice laughed at him. He rubbed the back of his neck again as he turned away from him.

 

It felt hours before they both heard the door activating . The Kree soldier came in , checking the room right before he took a step down the short stairs ,a small electric sound was heard before his head left his body with a thud rolling on the ground.

Behind the door , Fitz and Enoch emerged and looked at the lifeless body.  He was disgusted with himself. Not that the alien came to chat with them , no doubt he was about to be killed. But he was appealed how easy the thought of this plan came to be the moment he found the strings within the cushion in the bench . How fast he agreed to go along with this plan.

Carefully they exited the room looking both ways, heading  towards the end of the hallway. Enoch was in front and he was keeping pace trying to be alert . Couple of heavy steps send them towards the closed doors , try to open them one by one. Until they found one with a weird language on it.

"Maybe a warning?"

He never got a reply instead Enoch opened the door and he simply followed him. The room seemed empty , dark beyond lights could help it . What was with alien spaceships and lighting? Either blinding light or no light at all. Enoch threw at him a weird looking flashlight and they both aimed around to see what they had to deal with. The room was simply empty . Until the light reached the sides and revealed a monolith. The same monolith Fitz witnessed swallowing his friends.

"How many of these are there?" he almost yelled at frustration but refrained from drawing any further attention to them.

Enoch once more had no expression.

He took two steps forward before the rock started vibrating , the door opened behind them  but before they could come face to face with another threat a melting vibrating wave carried them away.  

 

 

He tasted  something but couldn't tell what it was . Sure he was hungry but not that hungry.

_Grass? Really?_

 

His senses were coming back one by one , the humming this time was different .

_Harvest flies?_

 

He opened his eyes and looked around . He wasn't in space anymore. He was in earth. He was laying on the grass , it was dark while inspecting his environment  he spotted Enoch , with his eyes opened laid side on a tree. Not more than few meters away from him.

 

"Enoch??"  But the chronicom didn't move or so much flick his eyes.  Fitz moved his legs and got up , it wasn't cold but a breeze surrounded him . He was still wearing a t-shirt after all.

 

"Hey Enoch!!"  
The chronicom  didn't respond once more.

 

Fitz checked him and found  he had a small opening in his neck, two of the wires were unplugged from a circuit  .

"Ughhh , blimey! "  He managed to put his fingers while lifting the wires and with two moves plugged them back, with a thud Enoch pushed him at least a meter away from him in a jerking reaction. 

 

" A thank you will be nice!!!" He was angry now.  He stood up again and started mumbling angry words only he could understood. He shook his trousers and t-shirt to get rid of the long grass he took with him when Enoch pushed him away .

 

" Ich höre da drüben etwas!!!!"

_I hear something over there!_

_German? What the hell?_

Two Nazi soldiers stepped out of the bushes , aiming their guns towards Fitz and Enoch who was still on restart mode, frozen in place. Fitz reacted throwing his hands defensively to the air , hoping he won't get shot.  Now more than everything he was sure he was crazy.

 

" Halt!!! "

 

"Unbewaffnet!!!!!!" He screamed at them.   _Unarmed_ , he was unarmed and he cursed under his breath for that.

The soldiers spoke in German to each other still with their guns aiming at him. He didn't bother to even look back.

 

_Enoch won't bleed out and die. He is a useless metal can. You will!_

 

One of the soldiers was carrying a Luger P08 pistol and the other one a semi-automatic rifle . They didn't knew what to do with him , he didn't wear a uniform so they couldn't be sure what flag he was under. He spoke their language so he could have been easily one of the allies . So they took their chances to be safe than sorry.

One of them head towards him.

 

"Auf deinen Knien!"  

He yelled at him  to get to his knees, he understood him well but a plan was forming already to his brain. The soldier again yelled him to get on his knees as he clenched his jaw . He was close enough when in a quick move he pushed aside the weapon the soldier held in front of him and turned them both as  the other soldier fired the gun , wounding fatally his companion.

Before the body was dropped Fitz was fast enough to fire the pistol and wound the other soldier on the arm as he dropped on the ground unconscious .

 

"BLOODY HELL!!!" He was now heavy breathing. It was nightmare!

 

Enoch walked past him , checked the soldier and turned to face him.

"He has a pulse, about  110 beats per minute." He said in monotone.

 

"Thanks for the information genius!!!"

 

Everything was moving faster than he could process , from space and frozen he ended up back in earth, only about  75 years back in time instead.

 

"Strip him naked!" His voice was determinate  enough for Enoch to comply without any questions asked.

 

For a moment or two he questioned if he wanted to wear the jacket with the red cross. Instead he held it , the hole through the uniform  was  unnoticeable in the dark . Both soldiers were possibly low rank and their uniform  were a mixture of green and brown. One of them was wearing a black tie which Fitz ended up puting around his neck.  Enoch end up wearing the uniform as well not sure what to do with with the army helmet.

They moved the bodies towards the high grass. They wouldn't be noticeable. unless another group was out there doing patrol which was probable . He couldn't tell where they were, there wasn't  any  building or a house  as far as he could track, just grass and trees.   

"Enoch any chance of having a compass on ya?"  

The chronicom checked in his pocket and instead he found  a chocolate bar with white cover written _Nestle's mild chocolate_  in red .

 

"That will do, I feel rather peckish " That was a lie, it was either the chocolate bar or the grass.   Enoch made his way  away from the dead soldiers , near the tree . Fitz was already sitting on the ground devouring the chocolate bar.

"I believe we are in the 40s , I cannot determinate properly the year due to lack of information"

Fitz kept eating , while starring at the void.

_You think? What gave it away was it the nazi soldiers?_

He could answer but he decided to keep the thought to himself. Sure Enoch was an android more or less and his feelings wouldn't be hurt but he needed an ally , he was 75 or more years back in time. 

Enoch was inspecting his pocket for more things, a set of gums, a pack of cigarettes , couple of peanuts.

Fitz trapped in his head , having a conversation with himself. The doctor was back and started giving him orders. But he had enough.

 

"S H U T  UP!" he snapped , without looking at Enoch who seemed startled .

 

"Sorry, I didn't....mean...never mind"  he was looking rather ashamed. Enoch continued his inspection .  

 

Fitz picked the jacket off the ground and tore the red cross from the sleeve, before the sleeve reached the grass, the sound of the bushes moving alerted both of them. Fitz faster always raised his -now- pistol and slowly moved towards the sound. The gun was almost full with bullets.

His heart beat was rising but before he could reach the bushes , heard the clicking sound of a gun right behind him.

"Freeze!! Both of you!!!"

They were surrounded  and outnumbered with any move . He could hear several steps behind him and notice the grass moving . Too many and just him with Enoch.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz truly can't catch a break. 
> 
> The story is s5 / s6 compliant (so far) . It's not a solo story, rather focused on Fitz and then Jemma - together. I have intentions to write this story as far as i can go - its already mapped out and the ending is already written. More characters will show up later on. ( Yes the whole thing was inspired by the Overlord trailer and also my obsession of the show going back in time - instead of forward )


End file.
